Us?
by Lilytris the divergent llama
Summary: Fred and Hermione unexpectedly get paired in a school project, as time goes by the two realise just how perfect they could be. With a blossoming romance will the pair actually get their work done?
1. Us?

**a.n. A little cliche but a bit of fluff don't hurt no one!**

Us?

Professor McGonagall sighed, she was sat at her desk half asleep. Again. The clock read 00:43. Was she ever going to get this done? This time she was trying to pair up the 2nd, 3rd and 4th year students for an experimental project. As she was deputy head she had got put in charge, typical, why couldn't Dumbledore give her a break, give the other teachers a chance to shine? She wanted them to be in pairs where they didn't mess around, they weren't already good friends and could get the work done to an acceptable standard. Impossible. Mixing years? Mixing houses? Mixing gender? The questions were whirling into one big fuzzy mess in her brain. "Bloody hell!" McGonagall cursed under her breath dropped her head on the desk, why had she left to the night before? "Urghh" She really had to sort this out! The clock beeped 01:00, McGonagall took it as sign she needed to sleep, after all she would be announcing it at 3 pm the next day she had plenty of time. 10 minutes later she was fast asleep having only done half of the pairs she should have done.

The next morning she woke up late and had no time to sort anything out she was meant to be teaching in 15 minutes, she hadn't even eaten anything. Oh well, no time now she thought sighing again! The 4th years were buzzing with questions about the meeting later and would not leave her alone. "Shut up!" she bellowed "If you want this meeting to even happen you will sit and get on with your work! I was up till stupid o clock in the morning trying to put you in pairs and I've still got half of you to go. Now just let me sort this out!" The forth years were stunned, never in all their Hogwarts career had McGonagall shouted so loud, it shut them up all right! She managed to get all the pairs sorted and was entirely prepared for the meeting later.

When it came to 3 p the great hall was alive with excited students wondering what sort of project they will be working on, the gossip from that mornings leson had spread and everyone was wondering who they were paired with.

"I hope i don't get put with a slytherin!" said Ron looking worried.

"I know it's Mcgonagall as well she will no doubt mix us up!" Harry replied.

"Oh you two grow up, it won't be that bad and anyway it's for our school work so we will have to get on with it." Said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Silence!" McGonagall yelled. She got no reaction. She shouted a few more times before whistling through her fingers. That got the response she wanted!

"As you know you will be doing a project for your school work i'm here to fill in the details and tell you who your working with. The nature of the project is all about teamwork for the next 3 weeks you will become twins-"

"Easy for us!" Yelled Fred and George

"-you will attend lessons together even if you are in different years you will complete all your homework together and you will study each other. Right time for your pairs, there will be no negotiating you are with who i put you with and that is final. First up:

Hannah Abbot and Jacob Mercy."

there were a few titters at this a snake and a badger working together? Mcgonagall continued reading names:

"Lee Jordan and Cho Chang

Olivia freer and Cormac McKlaggen

Ronald Weasley and Pansy parkinson

Luna lovegood and Neville longbottom

"Marietta Dingleberry and Terry Boot"

"Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson."

McGonagall carried on and on until finally she came to the last pair

"Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley." McGonagall rolled up her parchment and marched off leaving them to get settled, as she walked out the door she heard two faint voices they said:

"Us?"

**a.n. the next chapters will be in hermione and freds pov don't you worry! Accio reviews!**


	2. Reactions

**a.n. sorry its been a while here's chappie 2!**

* * *

"Go away!" McGonagall yelled finally losing her patience. She had had students knocking on the door to her office all day, asking various questions or demanding to be re-paired.

"But professor, I need to know what classes I will be attending." Called the student.

Mcgonagall realised it was Hermione Granger, the professor rather liked Hermione as she was a hard working, very intelligent young lady and she possessed many of the qualities that she did when she was at school. Mcgonagall decided it would do no harm to answer a few more questions.

"Come in." She called.

The bushy, haired girl came flying through the door dropping several books on the way.

"Oops! Sorry professor!" She bent down to retrieve the books and sent the rest of them cascading to the floor, a waterfall of pages.

"Don't worry, you can levitate them back to the common room in a minute. Now what did you want to ask?" McGonagall said smiling at Hermione's eagerness.

"Ah right, I was wondering what classes we would be going to mine or his as we have to attend them together?" She asked

"Well really it's up to you but i wouldn't have paired you with a 4th year if i didn't think you were capable of doing the work. Though it would be good if you went to some of your own classes or else how are you going to pass any exams!"

"Thankyou professor" Hermione blushed at the backhand compliment the Professor had given her. She cast wingardium leviosa and the books started to hover out of the office, when she turned back and said "professor before i go, i was wondering err you know err-"

"Why i paired you with mr. Weasley?" McGonagall guessed, laughing as the young witch blushed and nodded her head. "I thought he could do with someone sensible to keep him under control!" but secretly McGonagall had always thought they'd make a nice couple.

"Thank you professor I will try my best." Hermione ran from the room desperately trying to stop blushing.

* * *

Back in the common room everyone was discussing their pairs.

"I got Pansy can you believe it, I thought old McGonagall would be kinder than that, i mean, Pug face! She's not only ugly she's bloody stupid as well!" Ron moaned.

"Ronald, McGonagall put you with her for a reason, stop being so mean." Hermione scolded him.

"Well it's alright for you, you're with Fred, you'll have a laugh." He replied looking jealous.

"If I can get a word in edge ways!" Fred grabbed Hermione and pulled her onto his lap.

"hey!" Hermione yelped and leapt off him. The group laughed as she turned tomato, she silently cursed her complexion for doing that!

"At least sit next to me." Fred whispered in her ear making her jump but she did sit down in the space next to him on the red squashy sofa.

"All right Georgie." Fred asked his twin sweetly as George plopped down in the space the other side of Fred.

"You know i'm not! Millicent Bulstrode! Millicent Bulstrode! McGonagall has had it in for me ever since I put the Toad in her hat!" He replied with a look of utter disgust on his face.

"It was funny though!" Consoled Fred.

"Harry, you alright with your pair?" Hermione asked turning to look at her best friend.

"Yeah, Angelina's a laugh i already know her a bit from Quidditch, she's a chaser. It'll be easy for both of us to practice." He replied. Hermione inwardly groaned, Fred is a beater on the team, she will have to attend practice.

"Hey 'mione you gonna help me get top marks then?" Asked Fred grinning.

"I'm not doing everything for you." She snapped, this was the problem with Weasleys, they had good brains but just didn't bother!

Fred put on a mock hurt face and said "I said help me you know i'll help you as well." he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Oh dear." Hermione said, this was going to be a long term.

"Georgie, 'Mione's being mean to me!" Fred said in a whiny voice.

"Awww don't let the mean girl hurt you Freddie!" George replied patting Fred on the head.

"Stop it will you? your making me feel bad!" Hermione said sarkily.

"You know you love it!" Fred said tickling her.

"Oh stop it!" She wheezed "It tickles!"

"That's kind of the point!" He said carrying on tickling her.

Hermione responded by hitting him, the pair fell on the floor, laughing in a heap.

"I see you two are getting along." McGonagall walked in, she had heard all the noise and wondered what an earth it was!

Fred and Hermione sprang apart once they heard McGonagall.

"Errr... we were just... erm..." Hermione turned pink.

"We were just seeing how comfy the floor was when there was an earthquake which made us all messy." Fred jumped in with what he thought was a good explanation.

"Funny how you two are the only two to be affected by this earthquake." She smiled and raised her eyebrows, pleased that her plan to set them up was working! "I came to say that you should be getting to bed now, wouldn't want to miss your first pair day!" McGonagall swept out of the room and into her office, where she let out her fangirl feelings with a pterodactyl screech followed with "OH MY GOD FREMIONE IS SO HAPPENING!"

* * *

**a.n. *McGonagall glares at me* "Since when have i fangirled over students?"**

** Sorry *runs away from scary glare***

**review please *hands out cookies***


End file.
